The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a detachable connection arrangement between a loom harness and a harness lever arrangement of a shed forming device or apparatus of a loom.
Generally speaking, the connection arrangement of the present development is of the type comprising a substantially vertical lifter or lifter element which is hingedly connected with the harness lever arrangement, this lifter carrying at its end, at the region of the loom harness, a coupling element which engages in a form-locking fashion in a counter coupling element provided at the loom harness.
The movement between the shed forming apparatus and the loom harnesses is transmitted by a harness lever arrangement having a series of levers and hingedly connected force transmission rods. At least at the connection location between the last force transmission rod, the so-called lifter and the loom harness, there should be possible a disconnection, in order to ensure for a rational exchange of the harnesses, for instance when inserting a new warp.
For this purpose there have already become known to the art different constructions wherein the lifters are formed of two bifurcated arranged sheet metal bands which are connected on the one hand, with a force transmission rod and, on the other hand, by means of a pivot bolt with the harness frame.
According to French Pat. No. 1,127,685, the sheet metal bands are resiliently constructed. One band carries the bolt which then penetrates through both the harness frames as well as also the other band. By spreading apart both of the bands, it is possible to accomplish the release or disconnection.
It should be readily perceivable that such arrangement is only capable of transmitting to a limited degree forces in a uniform fashion and that such arrangement is subjected to a great amount of wear.
Now in order to counteract this wear with the previously described, rapidly releasable arrangement, it has been proposed according to German Pat. No. 2,131,671 that both of the sheet metal bands which form the lifters not be resiliently constructed. In such case, one band is fixedly arranged at an element of the harness lever arrangement and carries a bolt which is mounted in a bore of the harness frame. This bolt possesses a central hole into which engages a further pin at the other band or tape. This thus assembled structure is then connected by means of releasable clamping elements.
This arrangement is capable of transmitting forces relatively free of wear, but however is extremely complicated and cumbersome to release.
According to another embodiment as disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,609,964, the vertical lifter consists of a square or four-cornered tube with internally arranged tooth profile into which engages a coupling element at the loom harness having a counter tooth profile.
With this arrangement the release of the connection appears to be simple, but however the recoupling of the loom harness and the lifter is not readily possible, since it is first necessary to introduce the coupling element at the loom harness into a portion of the tube of the lifter which is free of the internal tooth profile. Additionally, further safeguards must be provided in order to prevent any unintentional decoupling.